Sillent House
by SweetChocolateCandy
Summary: Ada sebuah rumah tua yang menyimpan banyak misteri yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir tragis. Lalu Halilintar, teman baru Yaya tiba- tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. dan Yaya yang harus menemukannya Terpaksa masuk ke dalam rumah tua tersebut. Tetapi, antara hidup dan mati Yaya yang di temani oleh Ying harus segera menyelamatkanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Yaya terhadap Halilintar?


**Me: Haaaa~(menghela nafas)**

**Gempa: Author kenapa?**

**Me: galau -_-**

**Taufan: Yeeee' paling habis di putusin pacarnya ya?(cekikian GJ)**

**Me: Pala lu peang, bukan itu(mukul taufan pake sandal jepit habis nyolong dari masjid)**

**Halilintar: Dia galau tuh, gara-gara FF yang judulnya "I'm not your sister" yang Review cuman dikit -.-**

**Me: (Manggut-manggut) -_-**

**Gempa: Kan yang udah Follow lumayan ada tiga, author-authornya terkenal lagi.**

**Taufan: (Ngelus-ngelus kepala) Tau tuh, gak menghargai yang udah Followin author!**

**Me: (Nggeplak Taufan lagi pake duo sandals) BUKAN GITU! FF yang judulnya "I'm not your sister" aku ngarang-ngarang aja jadi ceritanya gak nyambung gitu aku jadi iri sama author-author lainya yang punya alur ceritanya bagus banget *_*  
**

**Halilintar: Terus FF yang itu gak mau di lanjutin?  
**

**Me: (Manggut-manggut#lagi?)**

**Gempa: Terus mau nulis FF tentang apa?**

**All: (Pada mikir semua)**

**1 detik...**

**2 detik...**

**3 detik...**

**Me: Hihihihihi...**

**Taufan: Eh kenapa tuh? kerasukan kali(meluk Halilintar)**

**Halilintar: (Dari tadi udah meluk Taufan)**

**Gempa: Gak mungkin, author kita gak gila meski punya penyakit DID dia masih waras.**

**Me: ...Hihihi~... kita buat FF yang alurnya _horror_ yuk!  
**

**All Boboiboys: WHAT THE HELL! ch, chotto matte!**

**Me: Silahkan di baca hihihhi...(ketawa psikopat+_killing deathglare_)**

**All Boboiboys: GLEK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oke guys Happy Reading ^_^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey, apa kamu bisa melihat makhluk halus?_

_Kalau ya, apakah kamu selalu di anggap gila oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu?_

_Selalu di anggap gila jika orang-orang melihatmu bertanya pada temanmu jika ia melihat'nya'?_

_Selalu di anggap gila karena kamu berbicara dengan 'dia'?_

_**Atau**..._

'_Mungkin orang-orang pikir kamu tidak gila meskipun kamu bisa melihat'nya'_

_kita berdua berbeda..._

_dan cuma satu kata yang membedakanmu denganku...**kehidupanmu**..._

_._

_._

_._

_**berbeda denganku...ya, hanya satu kata.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Part 1. apakah kau melihat'nya'  
**_

_Pada suatu sore, terlihat dua anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran di sekitar 'rumah kosong' itu. Tetapi dua anak kecil itu tidak tahu kalau rumah kosong itu mengincar mereka...ya, megincar mereka...sejak mereka...memasuki halaman 'rumak kosong' itu intuk bermain._

_"weeeeeek, gak kena hahahahaha..."_

_"ugh, menyebalkan sini kau"_

_"tidak kenaaaa..."_

_Tidak terasa jika salah satu anak kecil itu memasuki 'rumah' itu dan bersembunyi di sana._

_"heeeeei, kau dimana?" seru anak keci itu yang sedang mencari temannya yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari tua._

_"hehehehe kau tidak akan bisa menemukan..." ucapan anak itu terpotong setelah ia melihat ke atas lemari itu seperti... ada yang bergelantungan di sana. Ya memang ada 'seseorang' di dalam sana selain anak kecil itu. beberapa helaian rambut milik seorang perempuan yang wajahnya sudah hancur dengan bola mata terlepas dan mulut sobek sampai pipi sehingga mengeluarkan bau amis darah dengan baju sobek-sebek bersimbah darah, dan...ada sebuah pisau di tangannya **"aku menemukanmu!****"**_

_'SREGGGG'_

_._

_._

_._

_"Eh, suara apa itu" anak kecil yang sedang mencari temannya itu terlihat gemetar setelah mendengar suara 'itu'. Dia yang sedang berkeliling 'rumah itu' tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan karena melihat lemari yang tertutup rapat. Dari sela-sela bagian bawah lemari tersebut mengeluarkan darah yang sudah berceceran di lantai dengan derasnya. Lalu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat anak itu membuka lemari itu dengan berani...'KRIIIET'_

_...betapa kagetnya anak kecil itu ketika melihat teman bermainnya dalam kondisi yang menggenaskan, dengan kepala yang terpotong dari badannya dan matanya bolong tanpa bola mata... dan anak itu tidak menyadari ada 'seseorang' yang berdiri di belakangnya._

**_"hihihi...akhirnya aku_**_** menemukanmu**__" __'eh'_

_'CRAAAAATT'_

_._

_._

_._

**_"GAME__ OVER hihihihihi~"_**

.

.

.

**Part 1. Apa kamu bisa melihatnya?**

"ng?" Yaya yang berjalan ke sekolah bersama Ying, sahabatnya sekaligus teman satu-satunya merasa heran dengan sebuah tulisan berwarna merah darah yang tertulis di kaca jendela rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni. "hei ying, apakah kamu melihat tulisan di kaca jendela rumah tua itu?" tanya Yaya pada sahabatnya itu seraya menunjuk kaca jendela rumah kosong itu. "Hm, mana? aku tidak melihatnya." jawab ying sambil terus memperhatikan kaca jendela rumah tua itu. 'KRIIIIIING...' lamunan Ying buyar saat ia mendengar suara alarm dari _handphone_nya, lalu di raihnya _handphone _kesayangannya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. "yaya, ayo cepat! bel sekolah akan berdering lima menit lagi" seru Ying pada sahabatnya yang daru tadi hanya melihat kearah kaca jendela rumah itu. Ying yang merasa tidak di hiraukan oleh sahabatnya yang sadari tadi hanya melihat rumah tua itu langsung berteriak di sebelah telinga gadis berhijab _pink _itu.

"YAYAAAA!" teriak Ying sekeras mungkin agar sahabatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Seketika Yaya yang mendengar Ying berteriak langsung menoleh kearah Ying yang terlihat sebal. "e, eh. ma, maaf Ying" kata Yaya minta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ying yang mendengar permintaan maaf Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya dan langsung menarik lengan Yaya agar berlari dengan cepat "ayo, tinggal lima menit lagi, kita akan terlambat!" kata Ying sambil berlari. Saat berlari pikiran Yaya terus melayang pada tulisan yang terdapat di kaca jendela 'rumah' itu. 'tulisan itu, maksudnya apa ya?' gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus berlari ke sekolah dengan Ying yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kaca jendela di sebuah 'rumah tua' yang terdapat tulisan yang di tulis dengan darah..._

_terdapat sekelabat bayangan perempuan berwarna hitam yang tersenyum mengerikan seraya memperlihatkan mulutnya yang sobek._

**_"THE GAME IS READY TO STARTED...HIHIHIHIHI~"_**

_Dan suara itu menghilang bersama bayangan yang tampak tersenyum tadi...  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC OR STOP?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Halilintar: Hei, bisa tolongin aku gak?  
**

**Gempa&amp;Taufan: Kenapa?**

**Halilintar: Tuh, liat di belakangku(nunjuk belakang punggungnya)**

**Taufan: Yaelaaaaaaaaah...author kamu kenapa kok ngumpet di belakang Hali?**

**Me: T, t ,t trauma~(gemeter)**

**Gempa: Kan udah di bilangin, jangan nulis FF yang temanya _horror_ -_-**

**Taufan: Tau tuh, udah dibilangin malah ketawa kayak setan**

**Me: (Geplak Taufan pake_ triple sandals_ habis nyolong lagi di masjid#lagi?)**

**Gempa: Udah ah, kita kasih salam penutupan aja.**

**Hailintar: Tapi lepasin dulu tangannya author nih! oi thor lepas dong!**

**Taufan: Cieeeee... suit, suit**

**Me: (lempar Taufan pake bakiak#kali ini author gak tau bakiak dapet dari mana)**

**Dan terjadilah perang lempar sandal+bakiak antara author dan Taufan.**

**Gempa: Yang di atas gak usah diladeni ya biar aja. Oh ya, sekalian Gempa mau ngomong salam penutup ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** REVIEW PLEASEEEE ^^**

**halilintar: Oi lepasin dulu nih tangannya!**

_**BOCORAN CHAPTER 2**_

_**"Hei, katanya ada murid baru loh!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di dalam kelas "iya ta? hmm, laki-laki apa prempuan ya?"  
**_

_**"Eh bu guru datang, bu guru datang!" teriak seorang murid berkacamata, dengan segera seluruh murid kelas 8-A duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.**_

_**Begitu guru tersebut masuk seorang remaja laki-laki memakai jaket hitam bergaris merah dan topi yang senada dengan jaketnya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Nah, anak-anak kalian mendapat teman baru. Sekarang tolong perkenalkan dirimu!" kata guru tersebut kepada murid bari itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Nama saya..."**_


End file.
